


Till You Come Back [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won't be whole again / till you come back to me.</p><p>(Spoilers up to 4.04.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till You Come Back [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/Le5Mpizl58A)  
 **Download:** [AVI (25Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_TillYouComeBack_ChinaShop.avi) (right click, save as)

 

**What Lies Within**  
by Fredericks Brown

Oh, the days are ending  
one by one by one  
and I won't be whole again  
till you come back to me

And I want the world for you  
Do you for me?  
And I won't hold you back  
if you must run from me

And you crossed over the border and you can't come back  
You left your train on the wrong side of the track  
I sent a letter but it's since come back to me  
to me, to me


End file.
